


Гениальный план Кисе

by Lonely_Heart



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-20
Updated: 2014-03-20
Packaged: 2018-01-16 09:47:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1342996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lonely_Heart/pseuds/Lonely_Heart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>План Кисе был прост, как и все гениальное</p>
            </blockquote>





	Гениальный план Кисе

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на WTF Combat 2014 в команду Куроко

— Просто устроил бы ему свидание вслепую с красивой девушкой, — подал очередную поражающую новизной идею Морияма. — Его бы это точно взбодрило.

— Ну не знаю. На последнем групповом свидании Касамацу взбодрился, только когда мы начали обсуждать баскетбол, — заметил Кобори, зашнуровывая кроссовки. — Правда, девушки обиделись и ушли. Но мы тогда отлично поиграли.

— Именно! — широко улыбнулся Кисе и захлопнул шкафчик. — Поэтому сегодня мы будем играть до изнеможения и никто не посмеет пожаловаться, даже если сенпай загоняет нас до смерти.

— Твой энтузиазм меня вдохновляет! — Хаякава от души хлопнул его по спине, и Кисе едва не впечатался носом в дверцу. — Докажем Касамацу-сенпаю, что он самый лучший капитан!

С последним утверждением Кисе был совершенно согласен, но сказать об этом не успел, потому что дверь распахнулась и в раздевалку ввалился злой Касамацу со стопкой учебников в руках.

— В библиотеке столько народу, — пробормотал он, скинул книги на скамейку и, прислонившись к шкафчикам, закрыл глаза. Но тут же открыл и недоверчиво оглядел присутствующих. — Вы что, уже готовы? И никто не опоздал? Даже Кисе?

Кисе просиял: его план начал работать. На самом деле, тот был прост, как и все гениальное. Чтобы отвлечь Касамацу от грустных мыслей о последнем проигрыше, всего-то и надо было, что прийти на тренировку заранее, выложиться по полной, как можно меньше раздражать Касамацу и выполнять абсолютно все, что тот скажет. Короче, стать идеальной командой. Идея пришлась по душе всем, никто даже не спорил. Нытье Мориямы не в счет, все равно в присутствии Касамацу тот пообещал не упоминать девушек. Кисе ради этого позаботился, чтобы фанатки сегодня оказались как можно дальше от спортзала.

— Конечно, сенпай, — с серьезным видом кивнул он. — Ведь благодаря тебе я понял, как важна дисциплина.

— Кисе и дисциплина? Это что-то новенькое, — хмыкнул Касамацу, снимая пиджак. — Ладно, раз вы все готовы, идите разминаться без меня. Начните с пяти кругов, а там и я подтянусь.

— Да, капитан! — завопил Хаякава, но сразу же сбавил тон: — Будет сделано.

— Прекрасно, — устало отозвался Касамацу. — Я вас догоню.

Выходя из раздевалки, Кисе улыбался: Касамацу еще не знает, какой сюрприз его ждет. А когда узнает — мигом выйдет из депрессии. Однако вскоре радость Кисе поугасла. В Касамацу будто демон вселился: он гонял их по залу как проклятых, заставляя отрабатывать каждый бросок снова и снова, а потом еще пару десятков раз. И некому было его остановить, ведь все следовали плану. Когда Кисе почти поверил, что умрет молодым, Касамацу объявил перерыв.

— Надо было все-таки остановиться на варианте со свиданием, — простонал Кобори, рухнув на скамейку.

— Пожалей несчастную девушку! — сказал Морияма и присосался к бутылке с водой.

— А нас кто пожалеет? — прохрипел Накамура, вытирая майкой мокрое лицо.

Кисе стоял, упершись ладонями в колени, пытался восстановить дыхание и заодно понять, что же пошло не так. Ведь они все делали точно по плану: не ныли, Морияма говорил исключительно о баскетболе, Хаякава вообще притих, Кисе изо всех сил пытался не привлекать к себе внимания. К сожалению, скопировать невидимость Куроко он не мог, но старался хотя бы немного приблизиться к ней. Касамацу даже ни разу не пришлось повысить голос, вот только счастливым он все равно не выглядел. Тяжело вздохнув, Кисе опустился на скамейку, и, конечно же, именно в этот момент его окрикнул Касамацу:

— Эй, Кисе, не принесешь мое полотенце? Я его в сумке забыл.

— Сейчас, сенпай, — Кисе проигнорировал смешок Накамуры и с самым жизнерадостным видом, на какой только был способен, пошел в раздевалку.

Когда Касамацу наконец сообщил, что на сегодня достаточно, у Кисе не осталось сил даже улыбнуться.

— Ну, Касамацу вроде выглядел достаточно бодро, — участливо произнес Кобори, перед тем как уйти.

Кисе молча кивнул, продолжая бездумно разглядывать плитку на полу. Такое сокрушительное поражение он потерпел впервые. А ведь он так гордился своей находчивостью…

— Кажется, тебе и правда стоило выбрать свидание. — На шею упала холодная капля, Кисе вздрогнул и поднял глаза. Касамацу, с влажными после душа волосами, склонился над ним.

— Сенпай? Но как ты…

— Идиот, я ведь тоже подписан на твой твиттер, — вздохнул тот, усевшись рядом. — Кстати, странно, что там целых три часа нет ни одной новой записи.

— Да я просто выключил телефон перед тренировкой, — машинально ответил Кисе, прежде чем его догнало осознание. — Так ты все знал? И специально над нами издевался?!

— Мне просто было интересно, как далеко вы зайдете. Но у вас получилось меня удивить.

Кисе пожал плечами. Удивление — совсем не та реакция, на которую он рассчитывал

— Знаешь, — помолчав, сказал вдруг Касамацу, — мне иногда хочется, чтобы Морияма поменьше думал о девчонках, а ты не задавался, и чтобы все мои распоряжения выполнялись с полуслова… Но гораздо больше хочется, чтобы все получали от игры удовольствие, а не думали, как угодить мне. Не нужна мне идеальная команда, моя все равно лучше. Так что хватит изображать из себя кого-то другого. И остальным передай, чтобы не маялись дурью. Бедняга Хаякава, наверное, обрадуется больше всех.

— Громче всех — это точно, — улыбнулся Кисе. — Сенпай… А как же ты? Тебя-то мне так и не удалось подбодрить.

— Кое-что ты можешь сделать, — задумчиво протянул Касамацу. — Без твоих фанаток на тренировке было так хорошо…

— Только не это! — Кисе в ужасе вскочил со скамейки. — Мне пришлось пообещать им, что я приду на заседание их клуба. Сенпай, не заставляй меня ходить туда каждый день!

— Ты же сам спросил!

— Я пошутил! И вообще мне пора в душ, — Кисе выхватил из открытого шкафчика полотенце и посмотрел на смеющегося Касамацу. — Я потом придумаю другой план.

— Просто верь в меня. И в команду. Вот и весь план, Кисе.


End file.
